Our Story
by ThePrettyPiggy
Summary: All beautiful romance starts somewhere. This started in the bathroom. Hopefully won't blossom there. M for later chapters maybe.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU ARE SO WRONG"

"Quinn I'm wondering if you want another slap, because I swear to god-"

"Oh bring it on bitch, this time I'll not restrain myself and I will pop those balloons to see if glitter comes from those!" Quinn said poking Santana's boobs.

"You better start running Fabray, if you don't want your next period come out of your nose" Santana said taking one step ahead standing right in front of a frustrated Quinn.

And then the stare contest begun. Well, until they felt a body trying to stand between them, one strong hand on each one of their shoulders separating them.

"Hey hey easy girls, what you fighting for now? Me again?"

"Oh shut it Pukerman, It was one time. And thank god I lost. I don't know how Satan here even puts it up with you"

"She's all for the little one here" Puck said gesturing to his pants, a smirk adorning his handsome face

"Well he's right"

"Ugh I don't want to hear about it" Quinn said with a disgusted grimace placing her hands in her ears.

"I mean he's right, he is little" Santana said, a smirk forming in her face.

"Oh but you entertain yourself" Puck retorted his smirk widening.

"Searching for it"

Puck shoot Santana a glare .Brows furrowing he was about to retort Santana's statement when they heard Quinn's laugh.

"Omg guys I don't even know how you two are a couple" Quinn said trying to hide her smile.

It was a joke. Santana knew it was a joke. But it still sucked. It was still too early to joke about it. Not for her. But for Quinn. The way she said it, Santana knew her too well to hear the hurt under her words. Even tho she was right.

Santana would never admit that because duh she'd die first before admitting Quinn's right, but she knew they didn't make a good couple. Even Mercedes said so. But she couldn't just not be with Puck. She knows him since forever and when Quinn told her that she wanted to be with him she knew she had to act on it.

It was something shitty she knew, because she didn't give a damn about the boy (not in that way anyway) but when she and Quinn started competing for Puck's attention, she knew she had to win. She had to have the boy because of the reputation he could give her. He was the best football player after all, even tho he wasn't the quarterback. So she did the only think she knew Quinn couldn't do. She had sex with him. (Well kind of) And she had him. She won.

But it didn't feel like wining. It felt like losing. Yeah she got the boy, but she lost a friend.

When Quinn found out they were a couple she stopped talking to them, and it hurt, it hurt so bad that Santana thought about apologizing but she just didn't do apologies. It was hard for all of them because Quinn kind of took Mercedes away and it was a little awkward when they all tried to hang out. Santana and Quinn didn't talk to each other for days. It was hard, because Quinn was the only one that could keep up with Santana's bitchy attitude. And Quinn was somehow dear to her. Ok she was maybe her friend. (Like maybe) But Santana didn't do apologies.

So days became weeks, and weeks felt like years. And the first time they spoke (screamed) to each other was when Santana found out Quinn had told couch Sue about her boob job. It was the first encounter they had after days of silent treatment and it ended up with Quinn becoming the new captain of the Cheerios and Santana at the bottom of the pyramid. It wasn't good days for both of them, because each one feared being stabbed in the back by the other one. It took them both three weeks and a little help from Mercedes (that consisted on making Puck locked them for the weekend on an empty classroom with three bottles of water, 50 cereal bars and 5 cans of tunas just after the end of Friday classes without scape) for them to arrange things. No one really knew what happened there, but the fellow Monday after the janitor opened them free, they parted ways and at the end of the day everyone knew Santana was the new co-captain and Puck had one broken nose and a black eye.

That week was the start of the new Quintana era, full of slushies and cries of a lot of losers students. And it felt right. The way it was supposed to be. She knew however, her relationship with Quinn was not healthy at all, because if she and Puck were to ever break out her four month relationship, Quinn would be there for him in no time and everyone knew ex boyfriends were off limits to friends.

She thought that if it wasn't for Mercedes then she would be no friends with Quinn. Because somehow Mercedes was the one who keep them together. It was like if somehow they needed someone more innocent and happy to balance them out. Someone who could stop the violence between them. They were a powerful trio, but it didn't help too much that Mercedes was on the glee club with the losers, and she, Puck and Quinn where supposed to slushie her.

"Hey babe you kind of zone out" Puck purred every word in Santana's ear.

"Uhm whatever" she said pushing Puck a little, and focusing again on her blonde friend.

"What were you fighting for anyway" he said moving away from her girlfriend knowing she wanted space, and he was not for a fight with her right now. Better a lady on lady than lady on him.

Quinn hearing this shot Santana a glare.

"Your stupid ass girl says she has her tongue reddish red. I'm telling her that she's wrong because her being freaking blind can't see she has her tongue pinkish pink!"

At that Santana held Quinn's glare.

"That's not true! I've just had a fucking _caramelo_ that was supposed to give me a reddish red tongue, it always give me a reddish red tongue!" Santana barked out.

"Well then, your whole life is a lie" Quinn deadpanned smirking a little, while Santana shot daggers out of her eyes towards her.

Santana took one step closer to Quinn.

"Well, I certainly can see something red in the future, your fucking cheek after my slap!"

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes said approaching them from behind "you are not fighting again, you are not about to get someone injured and you" she said emphasizing each word "are" she pointed to Santana "going" she pointed to Quinn "to stop the violence. Damn girls! I've only left you three minutes to go to the bathroom and you are already all over each other!"

"And not in the good way unfortunately" Puck said earning glares from the three girls.

"Shut it Puckerman"  
"Why are we friends with him again?"  
"Watch your fucking mouth"

"Whoa! Why you gotta hate" Puck said after all the girl's replies.

"Why you fighting for anyways?"

"Cedes! Quinn says my tongue is pink!" Santana said to Mercedes giving her puppy eyes and pouting, somehow trying to get her support.

"Sorry to break it up to you but it is pink babe" Puck said earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"Ugh you dip-heads can't you fucking see?! Is your stupidity fucking blinding yourselves?" Santana said exasperated "IT. IS. RED" she said stocking out her tongue and closing her eyes for more dramatic effect.

"All I see is pink" Mercedes said  
"Yep pink" Quinn said  
"Totally pink" Puck retorted  
"Fuck you" was all Santana said

* * *

"Ugh I can't believe it! How can they said that! That's blasphemy they should get arrested or something" Santana mumbled while stocking her tongue out and watching her reflection on the girls bathroom mirror "Thish i's budshit ma tong'he i's fucki'n re'h!" She yelled while closing her eyes.

"Oh! Nice tongue! Is like super-duper red! Want to see mine?"

That got her to suck her tongue in, spin towards the voice and to shot her eyes open. Bad move. She had closed her eyes so hard she had blurred vision now, and she had trouble seeing the girl in front of her, but she caught a glimpse of green where her mouth was supposed to be.

"Green?" Santana said rubbing her eyes. She had thought she was alone. "What are you doing?" She said adjusting her vision and trying to give the intruder the most intimidating glare she could.

"Do you ever pretend to wash your hands when leaving a bathroom just so the people around you won't judge you?" She said, her blue eyes shining through her long eyes lashes.

"No" was all word Santana could form. Now that Santana had adjusted her vision she could see that the girl was drop dead gorgeous. It was ridiculous unfair. She took her fucking breath away. Or she was having asthma. Yeah it may be that. She was going straight to the infirmary after this.

"Oh" the blonde goddess _-I mean what-_ said. "Me neither"

"Okaay" Santana said turning on her heels and opening the door ready to leave when she felt a tug on her hand. She guide her eyes to it and oh gOD TH E GODDES WAS TOTALLY TOUCHING HER.  
"Sorry" she apologized letting Santana's hand drop "It's just I have something in my eye... Can you please help me out?"

Santana had no words. Really what was happening to her? She felt her face red like a tomato and her heart started racing like crazy. She took a step forward and stood right in front of the blonde. She took one little step more towards her and placed her face inches away from hers.

The godde- ahem- the blondie smiled and turned her head up and looked up so that Santana could see the intruder in her eyes.  
"Aren't eyelashes supposed to prevent things from getting into your eyes?" It was a rhetorical question Santana was sure of it so she just smiled. "But when I have something in my eye is usually an eyelash" she said lowering her head staring right into Santana's brown eyes. Santana could taste her breath "Is so eyeronic!"

At that Santana giggled. SHE FUCKING GIGGLED WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER SHE WAS SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ SHE DIDNT DO GIGGLES!  
She couldn't stop tho. So she just covered her mouth and saw the blonde biting her lips trying to hold a smile, looking at her.

"So you are...?"

"Santana Lopez, weird you haven't heard about me"

"You know who I am?"

"No"

"Weird you haven't heard about me" blondie said with a wink, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

 **First of all Im sorry if there are lots of grammatical errors, english is not my first language and Im basing the grammar on google translate and my poor knowledge.**

 **That being said Id love to know what you think about this intro! (:**

 **Please give me feedbacks! this is something Ive just started and Ill love to hear your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck! Puck is an asshole!"

"What happened? Aren't those supposed to be my lines?" Santana said, rubbing her eyes and opening her locker making Quinn jump a little.

"Santana!" Quinn said turning to her friend "Haven't you heard what your boyfriend has done?!" Quinn said to a sleepy latina.

"Meh I haven't talked with him all weekend, why?" Santana said taking out the books for her Monday classes.

"He is in the fucking juvie for indefinitely time!"

"WHAT" Santana dropped all the books and stood shocked in place.

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled at her.

"QUINN!" Santana yelled back.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DINDT KNOW"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU KNEW BEFORE ME!"

"Ugh Santana you know what I don't have the energy to pretend to like you today"

Quinn said rolling her eyes and walking away from the latina.

"Yeah keep rolling your eyes you may find a brain back there!" Santana yelled, Quinn shooting her a glare before turning the hallway.

Ugh!

* * *

She was on physics class. Brittany loved it but she was really sleepy.

Yesterday she went to the Cheerios audition and obviously rocked it. But Coach Sue wanted to know how good her endurance was, so she made her stay to an unexpected practice and it made her dust. She got home really late because there were no taxis at that time, so she had to walk and because it was dark and she have just moved near there she got lost.

And when her alarm clock waked her up an hour early in the morning she didn't have the strength to notice.

So the first thing she did when entering her class was going straight to the back seats and started sleeping. Dreams came just as she closed her eyes.

"Hey _chica_ wake up"

That voice was recognizable.

"It's almost your turn wake up!"

She felt something poking her head.

"HEY!" Santana yelled whispered in her ear.

And just like that she started dreaming again. That image was driving her nuts! She had only been here for a week and she was seeing Santana everywhere. That caramel skin that she wanted to taste so bad, and that black hair she wanted to feel so bad too. And those eyes, that could melt anyone. She had never stopped thinking about her tho and having somehow reconnected with her again last week in the bathroom was driving her crazy (apart of her hormones). She knew this dream so well by now. It used to be all she dreamed about when she was little, with a young version of the Latina woman. First she saw two big brown eyes and her vision traveled down finding that one little nose that adorned that tanned face she knew so well. Downing her vision there were those big red lips oh those lips so suckables and delicious that she could just lean and-

"Uh" came out of her mouth after pecking Santana's lips, waking up for good this time.

"Huh?" Santana's eyes widened "EH?!" She made a strong move trying to get away from her and lost her balance ending face palming the floor and loosing conscious.

* * *

" _Ouch que mierda pasó_?" Santana said scrunching her nose, head resting on a soft pillow. She sited up and saw some blonde hair resting on her lap.

" _Ugh Quinn! esta puta ya se jodió! No va a volver a ver la luz del sol_ I swear! _Que carajos ha hecho ahora para que termine aquí?_ " She grunted and was about to snap her blonde head friend when she readjusted her vision and saw that indeed, she was not her friend.

And then she remembered. Fucking shit obviously! She fucking remembered! She was in physics class when she saw it. Blondie's not so obvious sleep.

 _The teacher was so going to reprimand her if Blondie didn't wake up. But she didn't care so she let it pass and sited next to her (because duh it was the only seat available, she was not sitting on the front row because she was not a nerd, or in the center because of reasons (that she didn't have right now) or by that creep acned face guy that stared at her boobs). But then the teacher started doing random questions and she thought about how everyone would laugh at blondie if she was found out sleeping. She could save that embarrassment from the blonde. So she did her very first selfless act. She made a small paper ball and throw it to her. It landed on her head. She did it three times. And nothing. So she went for the second attempt. "Hey_ chica _wake up" she tried. Blondie stirred but didn't do more. It was more than nothing. And then she heard the teacher's next question. "It's almost your turn wake up!" She whispered throwing her eraser that landed perfectly on blondie's head. Nothing._ Ugh it's her fucking problem _Santana thought. But she couldn't just leave it that way. Right? Right. But why? She didn't want to questions herself, let her be. So for her third and last attempt she leaned in blondie's ear and whispered yelled "HEY!" And to that the blonde opened one eye and then the other and fucking Christ she looked so fucking adorable and adorable fuckable_ wait wat _. And then she smiled, that lazy and sleepy smile that could light up all the room and fucking baby Jesus she was leaning! And before Santana could stop her-  
"Uh"  
"Huh?" Santana was sure her eyes were popping out of here face. "EH?!" _

And she knew the rest of the story. She lost her fucking balance and everything went black.  
This was ridiculous. What was happening to her! She shouldn't have given a damn about the girl lying in her lap. But still she didn't wanted blondie to feel bad. And yeah she didn't want the others to make fun of her for being sleep. But damn right they should have and she shouldn't have cared!

"Uhm" Santana felt two fingers in her frown "You shouldn't do that you're gonna have marks on your face before your thirties" and before she could slap them away they were gone.

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest. Eyebrows furrowed she looked down.

"Sorry" Blondie said with a guilty expression "you got hurt because of me"

Santana just kept looking down.

"Is your head ok?"

"Why did you do it?"

Santana was expecting any excuse, even an apology, but it was a fucking understatement that blondie did not do expected things.

"What are you talking about?"

Santana shot her head up only to find two confused blue orbs staring straight at her.

"You lost your balance when you leaned over to wake me up... Right?"

"DONT YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID?!" Santana's heart was racing at this point. She didn't know how to make it stop. Or slow it down. " _Yeah stopping it would be no good_." she thought.

"Sorry I was still half asleep. I don't remember what happened"

"Oh." Santana's face fell "Don't worry it was no big deal just forget it. My face is fine too so..." Santana said while standing up making Brittany move. " _What is this feeling?"_ She though. It was new to her. It was a mix of pain and disappointment. " _But do I really want her to remember what happened?"_ To say Santana was confused was an understatement.

She opened the infirmary door and was about to go when,

"I was dreaming about you" Brittany whispered thinking Santana was far away for her to hear.

But she did hear. Oh she had supernatural supersonic ears. _(Not really)._ And she spun around catching a glimpse of Brittany's blushed face.

Brittany thought that was it. Santana would not want to hear about her she would be too grossed out and would hate her.

"And your name is...?"

 _"Maybe she didn't heard me after all"_ Brittany made a playful smirk and said "Still haven't heard about me I see"

"Ha" Santana mockingly responded "See you at tomorrow practice, Pierce"

And just like that the smirk was gone.  
And Santana too.

* * *

"So Brittany, if you have ten candies and someone asks you for three, how many candies you have left?

"Ten"

"That's right, you don't share candies"

"Fabray" Santana said entering the gym "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh you know" Quinn said with all seriousness "just training the newbies"

"Back off" Santana said while giving Brittany a scowl that turned immediately into a smile when she saw her smiling brightly and waving her hand at her. She waved back. But only for Brittany to see.

 _Yesterday is in the past_ _._ That was Santana's new motto. She didn't want to be uncomfortable around Brittany, and vice versa, so she thought that the best thing she could do was forget about the kiss thing. It was okay. She had kissed a lot of people so it was no big deal.

"Hey" Santana said approaching Brittany with a big smile and reddened cheeks, earning some curious glances from the girls in the gym and from Quinn too.

"Hey there" Brittany said taking a step closer and giving her a kiss on the check.

Santana reddened face could have been seen even in a dark room she was sure of it. What was happening to her? Now they had the attention of all the girls because no one even Quinn had ever saw Santana so flustered before.

Quinn raised her perfect brow when Santana realized they were not alone. She was about to say something when,

"Okay ladies! Just to be clear I spent almost all my day picturing you puking your food and I hope it all comes true with the training we have for today!" Coach Sue yelled from her megaphone. Earning the attention of all the girls.

"What you looking at! Common! Common! Common! Laps everyone!"

Everyone finished the training exhausted and as promised some girls vomited their breakfast. The only one who was smiling brightly as ever was Brittany and it was because she and other girl were the ones supposed to hold Santana's weight by her shoes lifting her with her hands and she could totally check out her panties from down there.

She was really really happy.

"Mediocre." Sue yelled.

"For the next weekend ladies were going to practice some new choreographies, so I hope you are ready to suffer. Now hit the showers!"  
Everyone nodded and started leaving.

"Brittany can I have a word with you?" Sue said motioning to her office.

"Hey" Quinn jogged catching Santana "what do you think blondie is talking with Sue?"

"Her name is Brittany" Santana said with seriousness in her eyes "and how could I know?"

"Idk use your Mexican third eye"  
"Quinn, that's not how it works"  
"Whatever I'm going to the showers"  
"Try not to perv too much Fabgay"  
But in reality Santana did feel something. And it was no good.

* * *

"But coach I really don't wanna be co-captain of the Cheerios"

"Well my poor sweet innocent Brittany. That you don't know"

"But I do know and I don't feel comfortable taking the place from Santana"

"Sandbags? Oh no don't worry it will be a challenge for her. It'll make her work harder she always gives her best when she have some healthy competition and you know here between us she has become a little lazy"

"But I don't think this is healthy at all. You are taking away her rank without warning her. And I really don't want it"

"You know what I saw in you that made me want to put you up there?"  
Brittany shook her head.

"You enjoy it Brittany. No many girls enjoy being battered"

Brittany felt her cheeks burn with that. She didn't enjoy being battered. She enjoyed the full view of Santana's panties.

"Oh no need to feel shy about it. Some girls are kind of masochist."

"I understood only half of what you said"

"Brittany"

"Yes?"

"Get the hell out of my office"

"Ugh"

* * *

 _Monday_

"THAT BITCH!"

"What now Santana"

"Omg I knew it she ugh! She-"

"Spill it already!"

"She took my position! She is the fucking new co-captain of the Cheerios!"  
Santana was pissed. Really really pissed.

She has heard about the news in the morning when she was doing her usual route through the hallways. She craved for her usual morning coffee so she spotted some cheerio and told her to bring her some but said girl replied with a "you aren't the co-captain of the Cheerios anymore so I don't have to follow your orders, you are as equal as me" First it made her laugh because the girl would be no more in the Cheerios for that comeback. Second _"what the actual fuck"_. And third she was fucking pissed so she went to talk to coach Sue to see if it indeed was true. It was fucking true. She wasn't the co-captain anymore. _"Oh but not for long"_ she thought.

Seeing the confused face Quinn was doing she decided to explain herself. "Sue told me she gave blondie the position because she really enjoyed it and she wanted new blood on the royalty!" Santana said rolling her eyes "like what does that even mean!"

"Thought her name was Brittany"

"Don't. Fucking. Fuckiting. Care"

"Okay snix calm down I need to talk to Santana here because you are over exaggerating" Quinn said placing both hands on Santana's shoulders "like always" she mumbled the last part.

"Am I exaggerating?" Santana asked and before Quinn could answer she responded herself "yes of course I am! Do I fucking care? Of course not!"

"Santana! Can't you see? Coach is doing this to piss you off! She knows how well you work under pressure and as soon as you do something worth your position again she is going to give it to you!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes. She knows I don't trust any other to do my job with"

"Aww Quinnie you trust me? Because I don't"

"God you are a human version of a headache I swear"

* * *

"Cedes I've told you I can't stop the slushies for long. If you don't quit glee then it will be all over you again and there's nothing Puck, me or even Satan can do" Quinn said turning the hallway with Mercedes.

"Q I know but I really really like this club. It's refreshing you know? And I love singing, you know it" Mercedes said linking their arms together. She knew they could do something. They could join the club and all the slushie war would stop. But she couldn't ask them. She knew what theirs answers would be. They were her friends but none of them would join the glee club. It was a total social suicide. She understand it. But if only one important person were to join then things would be likely to change. She knew it.

"Now, I need to know if the rumors about a new co-captain are true"

"Omg rumors are all you think of, aren't those?"

"Well I have to beat gossip goddess Kurt so yes"

"Yeah those are true" Quinn said with a smile in her face, she knew Kurt. The sassy kid from her biology class and from the glee club too. The one who always went to the girl's bathroom after the morning slushies. Usually those were given by her.

"Well how is Satan taking it?"

"Oh you ask her she is coming this way" Quinn said while seeing the Latina making a scowl at some petite brunette girl on the hallway.

"Berry always gets on my nerves" Santana said approaching them.

"What did she do?" Mercedes asked.

"Exist" was her only reply.

"Any news from blondie?" Quinn tried to change the subject.

"Oh fuck yes she is transferring school"

"What? Why? Santana what have you done?" Mercedes asked a little worried. Who was she kidding she was really worried.

"Oh I don't know yet but it will make her drop the school in no time you will see"

Both girls rolled their eyes a little more at ease. She was not gonna change anytime soon.

* * *

"Hi"

"Oh hi" Mercedes said smiling at the girl in front of her

"So I saw you before in my math class and I wanted to know if you could help me out. I couldn't get all the notes so I was hopping if you could lend me your notebook"

"Yeah of course" Mercedes said giving the girl her notes. "Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Well maybe because I never threw it" the girl replied clearly confused.

"Uhm yeah ok... what's your name?"

"Brittany Pierce" blonde girl smiled "but everyone here knows me like ducky."

"Really?"

"Nope"

"Okaay" Mercedes said a little confused. " _Well she is quite something else_ " she thought. "Wait... Brittany Pierce? Aren't you the new co-captain of the Cheerios?"

"Yes that would be me" Brittany responded cheerily.  
And then the bell rang.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Mercedes said linking their arms together, she was going to know all about this girl.

"Yeah why not?" Brittany said guiding them to the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Thuesday morning_

"What?!" Santana screamed. She was with Quinn on the gym lockers after a training session. "Wheezy persuaded her to join glee club?"

"Yes!"

"Omg that's total social suicide!" Santana said with an enormous smile plastered in her face "she is making my work easier! I'm gonna make everyone slushie her so many times a day she will be crying and changing school in no time you will see"

"Well luck with that Santana" Quinn said smirking "because she have more people on her side than you when you were co-captain"

"What? That's bullshit. I'm calling bullshit"

"It's true"

"It's not"

"It is true. She has more friendly ways to treat people"

"Hey what are you trying to say. I am very friendly"

"Santana you are as friendly as a sack of melons"

"Why a sack of melons?"

"Because that's the only things you have on your chest, heartless bitch" Quinn said taking her towel and heading to the showers.

"I don't hate you but I hope shampoo gets into your eyes!" Santana yelled.

"Hey" Santana knew that voice

"What, did you came here so you could brag for being the new co cap?

"No!" Brittany said and Santana rolled her eyes, turning to leave but Brittany took her hand "I wanted to apologize-"

"I only accept apologies in cash"

"Oh okay then" Brittany said gesturing to her bag searching for her purse. Santana thought that Brittany was mocking her so she scowled placing her arms pver her chest, turned around and left.  


* * *

"Oh no you are not chickening out!"

"Oh common Sam!"

Sam was her all time friend. They knew each other before because they went to the same dance class when they were little but Sam dropped it because he saw that dancing just wasn't for him. They didn't went to the same school then but somehow managed to keep in touch. And Brittany considered him as her BFF. But Sam didn't feel the same way. Now that they studied together their relationship has become stronger than before and Sam wanted to tell Brittany how he really felt for her.

"Okay I'm going to the party on Friday but only if you join glee club with me" she said with her best puppy eyes "I really wanna try it but I don't know anyone there except for Mercedes and it will help a lot if you are there" she said bashing her eyelashes.

"Mmm I don't know Britt" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck "I mean, it would be no good for my rep"

"Sam since when that mattered to you!?" She said taking both his hands and started playing with them "Common you beat Finn and you are the new quarterback nothing can harm your rep" she said smiling brightly at him.

"Uggggh okay okay" he said smiling at seeing Brittany jumping in her seat "But I'm doing it only for you" he said taking a step towards her.

"Thanks Sam! You are the best!" she said placing a kiss in his cheek and leaving him behind.  
He sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wednesday_

"Hey I wanted to talk to you"

"Sorry have no time"

"Please just hear me out"

"What you want blondie" Santana said spitting venom out of her mouth turning around facing the blonde. Brittany made a full stop. They were on an empty classroom. It was understandable, since it was really early.

"I know you are pissed it's just- I fell a little bad you know? For what happened" Brittany said looking down to her feet. "I don't really want it, to be co-captain I mean"

And she was oh so adorable. _Omg that face! it should be illegal!_ That pout that she was doing just made things in Santana's stomach. It was no fair. Santana realized in that moment that she would do anything in her power for the girl in front of her to not do that pout ever again.

"I- uhg- I mean it's not that big of a deal, you know" Santana said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"But it is!" Brittany said searching for Santana's hand "coach gave it to me and then said something about a bat when I was totally thinking about your panties!"

At that Santana's jaw dropped and Brittany's eyes widened in realization of what she had just said. Santana was furiously blushing by this.

"I mean" Brittany tried to fix it "black with little hearts, it was really cute" but failed.

Santana retracted her hand and took a strand of hair she had in her face behind her ear. She was really really red she was sure.

Brittany was making things worse, she knew it, but it was like if her mouth was on auto pilot. "I just- I- ehm- I will do something- anything, to give it back to you I just have to figure out what do to"

"Thanks"

"No need to thank me, your credit card will do" Brittany said smirking.

"Ha ha" Santana said rolling her eyes "well, we have practice right now so... It's better if we get going"

"Uh yeah I've totally forgot. Let's go" Brittany said graving Santana's hand.

* * *

Quinn saw Brittany and Santana by the door's gym and was really worried that the Latina would pounce on Brittany at any minute "Santana please I don't want any kind of massacre-" Quinn said approaching her friend.

"Save it Fabray there will be no dead people apart from you if you don't shut your mouth"

"But-"

"I talked with Brittany"

"Oh Brittany?" Last time I checked her name was blondie"

"Yeah yeah well she don't even want the position so she is going to fail on something and then she will give it to me"

"What? Just like that?"

"Yep just like that"

"I don't thrust her Tana, I mean do you really think she will quit so important position for a girl she have just recently met?"

Santana turned her head and saw blue piercing eyes staring back at her.

"Yeah" she sight "yeah I think so" she said giving Brittany a smile that the girl returned immediately

* * *

"So, when is the glee practice?" Sam said catching up with Brittany on the hallway heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey Sammy" she said smiling and giving the boy a kiss on the cheek "they are tomorrow after classes"

"Okay cool so if I go tomorrow then you'll come with me Friday night right?" He said placing his arm over her shoulder.

"Yepp"

"Okay cool I was just checking" he said giving her a squeeze on her shoulder while entering the cafeteria "Wanna go eat lunch with us?" He said gesturing to his jock friends that were laughing at some table.

"Oh no Sam I'm going to the cheerleaders table" she said searching for those beautiful brown eyes and that tanned face she knew so well and spotted her with other girls on some table.

"Hey Sam, remember that girl from-"

"Sam! Come here!" Some of the table jock yelled.

"Uhh sorry Brittany I'll talk to you later!" Sam said giving her a small peck on the cheek.

* * *

"Uh you think that the co cap there is with the new quarterback?" Some cheer said.

"Oh she does move really quick" other girl said earning nods from the table.

Santana have seen the peck in the cheek. It didn't meant anything right? Even if it meant something. Why would she care? Oh right! If she was with the quarterback and was the co-captain of the Cheerios then she would have more power than Santana. It was what bothered her right? The power? Right? Right. She was not going to let blondie win. No one could have more power than her. (Well, except for Quinn maybe)

"Santana you alright?"

"Blondie" was all Santana said.

"Hey it's okay she is irrelevant"

"No she is not!" Santana said whispering yelling at Quinn "she's with the quarterback Q! The fucking quarterback!"

"So? You are with Puck"

"Yes! And you see him around here? No! Because that douchebag is in the fucking juvie!"

"Stop making this about you!" Quinn said to her "you should be a little more worried about him!"

"Hello girls" Brittany said approaching them with a bright smile on her face knowing that the things with the Latina were solved out.

"You can't sit with us" Santana said earning a glare from Quinn and a hurt look from Brittany

"Sure she can" Quinn said giving Brittany a smile making Santana scowl "Santana here is just joking right?"

Seeing that Santana was no close to reply her Quinn elbowed her in the ribs making Santana yelp and Brittany frown.

"Yeah sure" Santana hissed between teeth.

"So are you going to the party on Friday?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"Wait what party?" Santana asked furrowing her brows.

"Oh yes I'm coming with my friend Sam, the one over there" Brittany said pointing to him.

"We are going too!" Quinn said motioning between her and Santana "maybe we could crash on some house after" Quinn said.

"Wait Q what? I'm not going anywhere"

"Santana there is going to be alcohol" Quinn said like it was all the information she needed to know.

And it was.

"Well then it's worth a shot" Santana said while standing up and leaving the table.

"Wait I'm not allowed to drink" Brittany said to Quinn.

"There's going to be wine Brittany" and as seeing the confused look Brittany gave her she continued "is Jesus blood, it'll purify you"

"Oh well then that's different" Brittany said making Quinn give her a roll of her eyes and a playful look. _"This girl could be no threat to anyone"_ Quinn thought _"only Santana could be too fricking blind to not see it"_

"Well then what about you come to my house before the party and then we crush on yours after it?" Quinn asked standing from her seat.

"M'kay"

"Cool" Quinn said leaving the table.

* * *

"Hey girl"

"Sup Cedes?"

"Guess you haven't heard the news?"

"What now"

"Everyone is saying that Brittany is with the Sam Evans! The quarterback! And is said that they were exchanging saliva in front of everyone in the cafeteria!"

"What? Mercedes that's not true at all!"

"Hey I am just reporting" Mercedes said raising her hands in defense "no need to get all violent on me"

"Yeah well whatever" Santana said while Mercedes linked their arms together "you heard anything more?"

"Yep" Mercedes replied earning an exasperated look from her friend after the pause she did for more suspense "some says that she made Sam join glee"

"WHAT?!" Santana was not expecting that.

"That was my same reaction" Mercedes said laughing at Santana's expression "we will see tomorrow. He has it bad for her if she made him join the club"

"Yeah" Santana said glaring at some girl who was giving Mercedes a harsh look "hey you coming Friday party right?"

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you, hasn't it?"

"Heh, thanks Cedes"

"Hey you know anything about Puck?"

"Nope"

"Girl, what are you even doing with him?"

"Seriously I have no idea"

* * *

It was Friday and Santana have received a text from Mercedes telling her that she could not make it. She was going to have to take care of herself today. She was about to enter Quinn's house when she spotted an unfamiliar car parked in front of her blonde's friend house. She went to inspect it and only saw some unicorns and rainbows stickers in the front window. Santana made her way to the front door knocking it three times and waiting there after a yelled "just a minute" from Quinn. When her friend opened the door she was surprised to see that she wasn't alone.

"Sorry I'm late I didn't wanna come" Santana said looking between Quinn and Brittany.

"The hell is she doing here?" She said to Quinn's ear earning a hurt look from Brittany. She was starting to hate that look. But most of all, she was starting to hate herself (a little) for causing it.

"Well Brittany here is going to let us crash in her house after the party" Quinn said giving her friend a pointed look "so fucking behave" she whispered the last part to Santana.

"Thought Evans was going with you" Santana said with venom in her voice, glancing towards Brittany.

"Oh yeah but I told him that it'd be better if I catch him there" she said smiling at the fact that Santana was finally talking to her.

The fact that blondie smiled when she talked about Sam caused Santana uneasiness in her stomach. She didn't know what that feeling was. She was feeling so many things she couldn't think straight! (!). Santana wanted to hug her and slap her and kiss her _(I mean what. in the cheek obviously right?)_ and it make her crazy! She haven't ever felt that way before. And she didn't liked the idea of her dating Sam. _"It's because she'll be more powerful than me"_ Santana thought _"it's only that no need to overthink things"_  
Oh but it was not only that.

When Brittany stepped out of Quinn's bathroom fully clothed for the party Santana's jaw drop. She even though she was drooling a little. Brittany was gorgeous. She had not seen anyone more beautiful than Brittany. Well maybe her herself.

"Ay dios mio" Santana breathed out.

Brittany has applied a light make up on, that make her feline blue eyes pop even more if that was possible. She was wearing a thigh jean short that was too short and thigh for her. Seriously. It highlighted her long and defined legs that could go on and on forever. And on top of that a thigh white v neck that showed enough cleavage allowed for anyone to see. Oh Santana could totally keep staring at that hint of Brittany's perfect small and round breasts. It was so thigh that she could totally see her abs too. And to finish that hot smocking and sexy outfit, she had put on a Jake's (that dog from adventure time, not that Santana sees it, because duh she does not watches cartoons) jacket and converses that matched, and it was fucking adorable. And fucking unfair. And should be fucking illegal.  
After traveling her vision up and down and up again she caught Brittany staring too, biting her lips with a light blush on her cheeks.

Yeah she knew she was totally rocking her outfit too. She was wearing a simple too tight red dress that showed too much cleavage and it was really really short. She was wearing high heels (not too high to be honest) and was about the same high as Brittany but somehow she stilled managed to be a little taller than her. And to finish, a black jacket that shaped perfectly her body. Yep she was hot as hell.

Brittany was at loss of words. She knew Santana was hot but she didn't knew it was possible for her to look even hotter. Santana was really sexy and by the way she was seeing her with lustful eyes she knew Santana approved her outfit too.

"You look so sexy" Brittany said smirking. Santana cheeks reddened "and hot" she added amused at the effect she had on the Latina.

"Uh I- uhm- thanks, you- uh you look really pretty too" Santana stuttered and gave Brittany a shy smile making her smirk even more.

Just in clue Quinn made her entrance.

"Good news everybody I'm beautiful" Quinn said dramatically stepping out from the bathroom.

"Yeah took you forever to look fine" Santana said.

"You think I'm fine? Well thank you Satan" Quinn said smirking and giving her a seductive look.

Brittany noticing this and not liking it one bit she said hurriedly. "Uh I think you look more than fine" and after catching the two friend's attention she added "you look really pretty"

Santana did not like that. She did not like that at all. She make a scowl and grunt and crossed her arms over her chest earning a confused look from Brittany and a frown from Quinn. She knew she was being childish but she didn't want Brittany to compliment any other one but her. She didn't want Brittany making other people feel the way she made her feel. Why? She had no idea and she didn't wanted to overthink it but it make her felt sick in her stomach. It made her feel something she had never felt before. (Jealousy)

Brittany was confused. Really really confused. Does Santana was dyslexic? (Bipolar) Because first Santana was acting all shy and cute and now she was being mean at her again. Brittany huffed.

"Britt?"

"Yes?"

"I was asking you if you are you ready to go" Quinn repeated her question with a calm smile.

"Oh yeah yeah sorry lets go"

* * *

The ride was really uncomfortable. Well, for Santana at least. Brittany was driving and Quinn was seated next to blondie to avoid any tension between them. Santana was listening to the music the car provided while Quinn and Brittany were doing some little chat.

"Well, since we are all here lest decide who is going to be the designated driver"

"Oh don't count on me" Santana said from the back "I'm planning to get so wasted tonight I don't want to remember my last name"

Brittany didn't liked that. Nope nope nope. She was not going to let that happen. And if it did happened then she was going to be the one with Santana all night.

"It's okay" Brittany said to Quinn "I'll drive us home"

"Umm no Britt it's cool" Quinn said placing her hand on Brittany's making Santana shiver "I'm gonna be sober anyways"

Glaring at the hands locked, Santana made her way through the both of them doing as if she was about to change the music making space between both of them and making them release their hands. She didn't want Quinn touching Brittany's hands she didn't like Quinn giving Brittany a nickname. She didn't like the idea of Quinn with Brittany. Period. But fucking why!? Because she didn't want to share Quinn right? Or is it that she didn't want to share the other blonde? No. No it could not be. She was nothing to Santana.

"Okay then" Brittany said smiling to Quinn after Santana picked a song and returned to her seat.

Even before arriving to the party they could already hear the music. It was some Kesha song doing Brittany make a little dance in her seat "this is gonna be the best party ever" she said to no one in particular. Ha! Poor innocent Brittany.

* * *

 **I know this one is really short but I promise the next one is gonna be a little longer.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**

 **If anyone would like to help me by being my beta please just message me (:**


	4. Chapter 4

They were there no more than half an hour and Santana was already yelling.

The worst part was that she was yelling at her. Brittany have done nothing and Santana was screaming and crying and Brittany didn't know what to do. She had cautiously wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and said one didn't seemed to care or noticed, because she was still crying and screaming at Brittany's chest. Brittany couldn't even understand half of the things Santana was saying, one because she was drunk as duck and slurred all the words, two because she was pressing her mouth to Brittany's chest and three because she was sure Santana was using other language. She was guessing the unicorn's language (it was Spanish). It was cool tho. Having her in her arms felt right. And knowing that she was the one looking out for her and not some other boy (or girl) who could take advantage of her make her relax. Because she was not going to take advantage of a drunken Santana. No way.

"-nd ya aren't even lissening to me!" Santana half cried half yelled.

"Shh Santana, it's okay" Brittany cooed panting her head.

"Nooo! Because you are tall _y_ blonde _y_ beautiful _y_ really pretty and you rr making me frustrated and _no me gustas_ like not at all _y_ you rr a liar! You r all liesss!" She slurred.

"Wait why am I a liar Santana" Brittany said cleaning Santana's face from all her messy hair and cupping her cheek, brushing her thumb gently under her eye, catching a tear.  
"You said Quinn is pretty but she's not! I'm prettier ya know! And if you cannot see it then that's embarrassing for you!" Santana cried.

Brittany scrunched her forehead. _"What is this all about?"_ She thought.

"Santana?" Quinn said from behind her.

"Nonononoonononono" Santana panicked "Britt don't let her take me please I'd do WATHEVRR you want really please just don't leave me with her please please" Santana said hyperventilating.

"Hmm whatever?" Brittany though aloud with a former blush in her face, dirty thoughts already taking place on her mind.

"Yeah" Santana closed her eyes and pressed herself further onto Brittany embrace.

Brittany was happy. She was in her happy place and felt hot all over her body and especially between her thighs. She never wanted this feeling to end.

"Santana don't be ridiculous" Quinn said "come here" she stated while grabbing Santana's wrist, but Brittany stopped her pressing Santana further into her.

"Uh Quinn it's cool I have her" Brittany said smiling sheepishly at her blonde friend.

Santana was terrified. She didn't want to go with Quinn. What fucked up witch voodoo shit Quinn could do to her in her state! It was an endless list of possibilities.

"Britt I've seen you all night here wiping tears of a drunken Santana" Quinn said narrowing her eyes "go have some fun"

"I am having fun" Brittany replied.

"Real fun Brittany" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you having real fun with me?" Santana said starting to cry, with her eyes bigger than normal and pouting that pout that made Brittany crazy. She was controlling herself with all she got for no leaning in and capturing Santana's lips right there.

"Of course honey how couldn't I?" Brittany said placing a kiss on her forehead instead, making Santana smile wider than that cat from Alice in wonderland.

Seeing this motion made Quinn felt some kind of knot in her stomach "I've heard Sam is here and it's looking for you" she said.

"Oh he can wait-"

"Go" Santana said releasing her.

"No sweetheart you need me-" Brittany started but was interrupted by Santana screaming.

"No! I don't need you" Santana said pushing Brittany away from her and clinging onto Quinn firmly "I don't need you and your stupid blonde ass" she mumbled.

Quinn smiled and started tidying Santana's hair "just go I'm taking care of her from here" Quinn said taking Santana to the kitchen.

Brittany's pout and tears were oblivious to Sam, who had spotted her and was making his way towards her. She haven't have noticed him because of the jealous feeling she was having. She wanted to be the one with Santana all night. The one taking care of her. It didn't mattered to her if she was sober or not. Just being with her made her happy. And it hurt, even tho she knew Santana was saying it because of the alcohol, the "s" word. (Stupid) It hurt really badly.

"Hey babe" he said placing a kiss on her cheek. His breath smelled like alcohol and mint.

"Omg Sam! She's always mad at me!" Brittany said cleaning her unleashed tears and turning her head towards him.

"Who?" Sam asked confused.

"Santana!"

"Santana? Wait the ex-co-captain of the Cheerios? The one you took her position for, right?"

"Yes!" Brittany said "Omg maybe she is mad at me because I haven't given her the position yet" she added realization hitting her

"Britt you really think is that?"

"Ugh I just can't understand her it's so frustrating!" She said leaving him and going to the kitchen to find some wine to drink.

* * *

Santana's head was feeling fuzzy and funny. She was seeing some blonde hair in front of her trying to make her drink something.

"If you think you can poison me and get away with it then you are really wrong" Santana said making Quinn place the glass of water on the table next to her.

"Santana sometimes I want to kill you so much"

"Kill me with kisses then" Santana said smirking and placing her face inches apart for Quinn's.

"You are fluent at talking shit" Quinn said without flinching.

"And you know it" Santana said winking at her returning to her place "Oh common Quinn you need to loosen up your tight ass"

"My ass is good thanks for your concern"

"Yeah it is really good" Santana said smirking "almost ass good ass mine" she said burring her face on Quinn's neck making her chuckle.

They were on some couch. Santana was on Quinn's lap, both her legs to the side. She was wrapping Quinn's neck with her arms and was sobering up little by little. Quinn had saw Santana drinking all the liquor she could find in the kitchen but did not try to stop her. That's why she felt kind of responsible for her state.

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit" Santana answered.

Quinn smiled and kissed the top of Santana's head mirroring Brittany's actions. It felt weird. For her at least. It was way too intimate.

Santana scrunched her face in the most adorable way and stared at her friend.

"You feeling okay Quinnie?" Santana asked, concern in her face.

"Sentimental much?" Quinn answered smiling.

"Well I was offering a heartfelt sentiment" Santana said "you can suck it" she added smirking "I know you know how"

"That's it" Quinn said standing up pushing Santana off of her lap, making her fell on her butt.

" _Ouch perra!_ " Santana shouted.

"Yeah yeah whatever just don't go drinking too much okay?"

* * *

Funny thing the wine was doing more than purify her. She was drowning every single drop of liquid she could find.

"Anather!" Britany yelled to the bartender.

"I think you had enough" Sam tried to reason with her.

"Oh naw" Brittany said "this party rocks!" she yelled earning some "wohoo!" and some "yeah!" from the people around them.

"Let's go dance Sammy!" Brittany yelled over the music and she took his hand guiding to the dance floor.

The song that started playing was partition from Beyoncé. She loved that song.  
She wrapped her hands over Sam's neck and moved her hips side to side to the beat of the song. Still, slowly. She imagined Santana. Her shorter figure. Her tanned skin. Her red full delicious lips. She felt Sam gaining confidence and placing his hands on her waist. Then she felt him playing with his hands traveling them down placing them on her hips. He made her move closer and turned her around. She just let him. She closed her eyes. She imagined Santana being the one pressing her to her body. The music was filling her ears and alcohol was in her system. She needed some kind of release. It was all too much. He placed his enormous lips on the side of her neck and she felt how he started biting her, marking her, and then started to lick it. She tried to conceal a moan that threatened to scape her lips. She threw her head backwards for him to have more freedom. She felt kind of dirty. When he had finished marking her she placed her head on his shoulder turning her head to the side and placing a kiss on his neck. He didn't hide his moan. He squeezed his hand a little harder on her hips and placed her as close to him as he could. Then he started grinding on her. He moaned when she started moving her hips in slow circles. It was too much. It was all too much.

"I want you Brittany" he murmured on her ear and then started liking her earlobe. She moaned.

"I want you now" he said grinding a little harder on her. She could totally feel him. He was hard. For her. It was so wrong. It felt so bad. She felt so bad. And then he started moving his hands downward. From her hips to between her tights. Then he was pressing his fingers carefully over her crotch. She wanted it. But she didn't want it with him. It was all too much. It was wrong. He pressed his fingers harder. She was afraid he could feel how wet she was. But it was not for him. She was imagining Santana's delicate fingers on her. He made friction one more. A little harder. She moaned and opened her eyes.

* * *

She felt angry. She felt irritated. And she felt wet. She had just saw some kind of erotic dancing between that boy who could suck some babies head with his enormous lips and the blonde who was ruining her perfect life. She felt angry and bad and flustered and angry and fucking wet. Brittany opened her eyes in the middle of the song and caught her staring. Santana saw the regretful look Brittany gave her. It was like if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. With her flushed cheeks and her mouth hanging open and enjoying it. And how she walked away from Sam and started making her way towards Santana made Santana panic. So Santana did what she was best at. She ran. She started running and running making her way through all the people and ended in the porch of the house. It was a cold night. She had forgotten her jacket at some point. It was a nice night fortunately. She leaned on the wall next to the door and started sliding until her butt hit the floor.

Her head was a mess and she wasn't talking about her hair. She felt betrayed. She didn't know why but she felt like crying and this time was not the alcohol. She was angry and really really irritated. Her chest started to ache. It was like if it was burning. It was really painful. Hate. She thought that that feeling was hate. She just wanted to feel something else. So she pulled out her phone and dialed Puck's number. He always was available. But he didn't answer. And then she remember _"the fucking juvie!"_ She thought. She felt hot tears streaming down her face but she didn't stop them. She felt like her chest was aching so much she just wanted to cry the pain away. It didn't help that much. She thought she was about to be on fire at any moment.

So she cleaned the tears and tried to fix her mascara the best she could without a mirror. She was about to stand up and go find some boy who would want to make her feel better when she felt the door open and then a body sliding beside her. Santana turned her head down.

"I'm always pissing you off recently" Brittany said after a short silence.

It was said with so much hurt and so much disappointment.

But Santana could not make any sound. So she waited. For Brittany. To say something else.

"What did- uhm did- uh what did I do to piss you off?" Brittany asked carefully, looking at Santana and searching for her brown express-full eyes but failing.

"Ass" was all Brittany heard.

" _What the hell! Is she an idiot!?"_ Santana thought chuckling sarcastically. _"What did I do to piss you off?"_ She mocked Brittany. _"SHE FUCKING-. She. Wait. What did she do?" "Why am I getting so angry at her?"_ Santana was feeling a lot of emotions. More emotions that she had felt in all her life on just this moment. But it was not Brittany's fault. She had no right to be angry at Brittany. Brittany was nothing to her. Not even her friend. She even hated her. She had no right _. "I have no right" "I have no right"_

"I have no right"

"Sorry" Brittany apologized confused, not fully hearing what Santana had said.

"Stupid" Santana said lifting her head and looking at Brittany with her glassy eyes. "You are not the one who should be apologizing"

Seeing that Brittany wasn't going to speak she continued.

"I have no right to make you feel bad for things that I am feeling"

They let the words hang in there. Brittany was so lost. She knew she had done something bad. She felt it in her chest. It made her feel uneasy. She liked Santana. Since the first time she saw her. And she felt bad for doing that kind of things with Sam. She was imagining Santana. She imagined Santana wanting her the way he wanted her. And she wanted to show Santana how bad she wanted her. She wanted to be the only one making Santana feel good. And she wanted Santana to be the only one who could make her feel good. So when she enjoyed being touched by Sam she felt like she was cheating. She didn't like that.

"I've been terrible to you Brittany. I am not sorry for that. I mean I am terrible to a lot of people for no reason" she said with a bitter chuckle "but I was terrible to you because of the things I felt and that is just not right"

"So that means now you are going to be terrible at me because of no reason?" Brittany questioned her.

"I'm going to be terrible at you letting my feelings aside yes" Santana said smiling a little at Brittany. Brittany smiled making her eyes shrink a little.

"What are you feeling Santana?" Brittany said getting closer to a Santana

"That you cannot know"

"Oh come on!" Brittany said knocking her shoulders against Santana's.

"So are you and Sam an item now?" Santana really did want to know.

"He is like my brother Santana. I have feelings for someone else anyways" Brittany said giving Santana an embarrassed smile with a hint of blush on her face.

"Well I wouldn't dance like that with my brother I am sure of it" Santana said "sorry but I'm not in favor of incest"

Brittany felt the bad feeling in her chest again. The uneasiness.

"I was drunk. And I know that is not excuse enough but I would not have let anything more happen." Brittany said a little embarrassed.

"Didn't seemed like that" Santana snapped chuckling bitterly. But then she remembered she was not supposed to let feelings getting in her way. "It's cool tho you two make a good couple. Like Barbie and Ken"

"I've never liked Ken" Brittany said.

"Yeah me neither" Santana agreed.

And then the door opened forcefully surprising both of the girls making them jump a little.

"Uh- sorry if I am interrupting, Brittany I need to talk to you" Sam said looking at Brittany with his puppy eyes.

And Brittany wanted so badly for Santana to make some sassy comment and make him go away. She wanted so badly for her to place her hand on her waist and yell at him for touching her. She wanted so badly for her to defend her territory and throw a punch on his face. She wanted so badly for her to kiss her and make him shut his enormous mouth. But she knew she wouldn't because Santana had a wrong idea of them being together. She had to fix all that.

"Yeah you can sit here I was just leaving" Santana said smiling at him but with so hurt on her voice it made Brittany's heart ache.

Sam took her place and Brittany missed the heat that only Santana could give her. All of a sudden she could feel the freezing breeze of the cold night. She saw how Santana gave her a thumbs up with a forced smiled before closing the door. She was not sure if it was that or Jesus blood but it made her want to puke.

"Britt I-"

"No Sam look, it's cool" Brittany said placing her hand on his "It was my bad I just-"

And then she felt his lips on hers. And the feeling she was having become too much. The burning in her throat started increasing. The next thing she knew she was puking in her childhood friend Sam Evans.

* * *

Santana was feeling bad. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. 2:14. she was feeling so much pain in her chest. She wanted it to go away. So she looked to an already tipsy blonde boy with blue eyes siting alone at the couch she and Quin were before and was sipping at his cup. _"Fuck it"_ she thought making her way toward him.

"Uh sorry" she said falling (gently) on top of him.

The boy didn't seemed to mind obviously.

"Oh don't worry" he said grinning from ear to ear "just look where you walk next time" he said placing his face really close to her "we don't want someone as beautiful as you to face palm the floor, do we?" He said earning a smile and a chuckle from Santana.

"Santana" she said giving him her hand to shake.

"Brad" the boy responded shaking her hand. "You want something to drink?" He asked while giving her his red cup.

"Sure handsome" she said winking at him drowning all the liquid in the cup and graving his hand leading him to the dance floor "let's see if you can move that ass" she yelled for him to hear over the music and he gave her a sincere laugh.

* * *

She was feeling hot. Not for the dancing but for the touching the boy was giving her. The second song haven't even finished yet and she had her face buried on his neck and the boy was holding her by her ass. He has been massaging and squeezing her ass making her moan in pleasure. She wanted to feel more so she captured his lips and then he lifted her making his way to the nearest couch placing her opened legged onto his lap. She could totally feel him. Really clear now. She was straddling him and he was cautiously thrusting on her. He was helping himself to get some release pushing her ass up and down synchronizing with each of his thrust. Her dress had risen up to her hips and the rough material of his jean was making friction with her wet panties. She needed to feel more.

"Cough cough" Brittany said with both hands on her hips.

But neither Santana nor the boy in front of her noticed her presence. They kept kissing and kissing and then the boy started squeezing Santana's ass again making her moan helplessly.

At that Brittany lost it. She placed her hand on Santana's shoulder and with one move made her move away from the boy.

Now she had their attention.

"We are leaving" Brittany stated, clearly annoyed, grabbing Santana's wrist.

It surprised Santana. It was the first time she had heard her talking that way. She freed herself for the harsh grab and looked at Brittany.

"I'm not going anywhere" Santana said. "I'm kind of busy right now" she said motioning to the boy obviously flustered and a little annoyed for being interrupted. He wave tho.

Brittany waved back.

But with an angry scowl in her face. (As angry as Brittany could do because it was really cute)

"We need to find Quinn and leave" She said trying to grab Santana's hand again but Santana avoid it.

"It's okay sis" the drunken boy said "I can take her home safe and sound" he smirked and moved forward placing a hand on Santana's hips and pressing his hard on behind Santana's ass.

Brittany was not proud of what she did after. She was against violence really. He was probably a good boy. But he was not touching Santana's ass with his ducking banana. So it may had been the alcohol. But when her fist make impact with his face and she felt her fingers crack she didn't felt proud. To be honest she didn't felt anything. In her hand at least. She just hopped it wasn't broke.

"OUCH FUCK!" the boy cried covering his nose with his hand.

"OMG BRITTANY!" Santana screamed earning some glances for the people around them "are you okay?" She said to the boy that was making his way towards the couch. She turned around and was about to yell at Brittany when she heard a softly "Ouch"

She saw Brittany inspecting her hand and how her eyes started tearing up.

It was like if Santana had sobered up instantly and with a worried look she rapidly made her way towards Brittany and graved her hand.

"Are you okay?" She said softly like if her words could cause some kind damage on Brittany, and with all the care in the world she started moving Brittany's hand. Brittany shook her head and a tear started making its way through her cheek. She stifled a sob but Santana could hear it.

"It's gonna be okay it doesn't look that bad" she said placing a tender kiss on Brittany's knuckles.

"You fucking bitch" Santana heard the boy said behind her, starting to stand up but Santana turned around and grabbed his junk so hard he yelped in pain again.

"If you don't turn around and walk the hell outta here I'm going to give you a vasectomy right here right now with my bare hands" she threatened him "understood _chico?_ "

He was nodding so fast Brittany thought his head was going to get out of his neck. Santana released him and the boy started running away.

"I get a little moody" Santana said turning to face her and started cleaning Brittany's tears away. Then Brittany started crying again but it was not for the pain in her hand but for the way Santana was treating her. She was feeling overwhelmed.

"Oh no Britt" Santana said hugging Brittany "it's okay your hand is gonna be okay I swear" she said hugging Brittany a little harder.

"Let's go find Quinn okay?" Santana asked Brittany and she nodded. Brittany started following Santana but then suddenly stopped. It made Santana turn around and she was looking at Brittany with a confused look that was so adorable for Brittany that she could not control herself and she started leaning and leaning and she stopped just when she felt Santana's lips. It was fast. Really fast for her liking. It had been just a peck.

"Thanks" Brittany said, leaving a one shocked Santana behind.

Santana started moving when she felt Brittany tugging her hand.

* * *

Santana didn't know how to act. What to say. What to do.

After the peck incident they started looking everywhere for Quinn and spotted her sleeping in the stairs with glitter all over herself. They carried her to Brittany's car and situated her in the back seat so she could sleep comfortably. Santana was driving because she didn't want Brittany to move her hand, and Brittany was next to her with her face close to the window hitting it with her breath and then making funny draws on it. Santana smiled at that. Brittany was so new to her. She could be so innocent sometimes. She wasn't like the girls she knew. She had no malice. She lived in her own world.

But Santana wasn't supposed to feel that way towards her. She was supposed to hate her. But it was so easy for the blonde to make her feel so flustered and nervous and comfortable. Well, Santana could hate her after making sure she was okay.

"Are your parents home?" Santana asked with Quinn's arm over her shoulder, entering the house.

"Nope" Brittany said with Quinn's other arm over her shoulder closing the door with her foot "they are gone for some business thing" she said stopping at the start of the stairs "my little sister is here tho so we have to be quiet"

"We better start waking Quinn up because there's no way in hell I am carrying her all the way to your room"

So that's what they did. Or at least what they tried. Santana started slapping Quinn awake but being the stubborn person Quinn was (even in her sleep) she didn't even stirred.

"It's okay Santana" Brittany said amused at how Santana tried slapping Quinn for her to awake "I can carry her upstairs"

"Brittany" Santana said frustration in her voice "your hand can hardly carry your nails right now" she said slapping Quinn one more time "you can't carry this sack of potatoes"

"Is that a challenge?" Brittany asked playfully.

"No" Santana said making Brittany pout "it's a fact"

"Oh I have one of those" Brittany said "it's probably upstairs"

"I- uhm- what?"

"Whatever" Brittany said pushing Santana a little so that all Quinn's weight was on her. Then with her good hand arm she lifted Quinn's legs and carried her bridal style towards her room ignoring Santana's rant.

"Shh you are gonna wake my sister up!" Brittany said hearing Santana's angry footsteps over the stairs.

"Why don't you listen to me!?" Santana was furious, feeling ignored for Brittany. No one ever ignore her. "I'll be no surprised if your hand drop off your arm for tomorrow morning because you don't know how to take care of it!" She yelled whispered to Brittany who had entered to her room dropped Quinn on her bed and was covering her with a blanket, all without turning the lights on _"Eres super descuidada!"_

Brittany stood there for a moment and then she turned her head, inspecting the latina. She narrowed her eyes and started making her way towards Santana until they were face to face.  
Santana tried really hard for her scowl to stay intact, but when the blonde took one little step forward she held her breath, her facade fading away, losing her poise, the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen were staring right back at her.

"Repeat that" Brittany said with a low voice making Santana weak at her knees.

"I- ehrm- what?"

"Repeat. That" Brittany emphasized each words, her breath hitting the Latina's face, a smell of wine and sweetness.

" _Que eres muy descuidada?"_ Santana asked, uncertain in her eyes. She took one step back making Brittany take one forward.

"You are so hot when you talk in your unicorn language"

"I don't know what to say about that"

"Say something more" Brittany said so seductively that Santana felt a tingle of arousal in her core.

"like what" Santana choked out. She felt like air wasn't arriving to her lungs.

"Whatever you want"

She was so close Santana could ever see her bright blue eyes sparkling in the dark room.

" _Eres tan sexy"_ Santana blurted out, her face flushing so hard she was feeling sick.

"Keep going"

" _Eres tan sexy, y linda, y única, y tan especial y te odio por eso pero eres tan tan..."_ Santana trailed of lost in thoughts.

"Honey?" Brittany asked with a tear threatening to fall down.

"Yeah?"

"My hand"

And Santana hadn't realized she was holding Brittany's hand so thigh. She haven't even realized she was holding Brittany's hand. So she dropped it only to take it again, more carefully this time.

"Omg! I'm so sorry Brittany!" she said placing Brittany's hand to her chest.

Brittany was at loss of word she was totally feeling Santana's twins.

"You have a first aid kit?" Santana asked making Brittany wake for her daydream.

"Eh? Oh yeah yeah here in my bathroom lets go" Brittany said leading the way.

* * *

They were making their way towards the bathroom when Santana saw something move from the corner of her eye.

"Brittany!" Santana jumped frightened.

"What what happened" Brittany jolted, startled from Santana's voice.

"Omg what is that!" Santana said pointing to something really big at the corner of the hallway that was opening Brittany's sister's door. (She knew that because the door was just like Brittany's, pink with a lot of stickers).

"Oh that's my fact"

"What?"

"You know my fat cat" Brittany said whispering the last part "just don't call him that, Lord Tubbington is really sensible about his weight"

* * *

After bandaging Brittany's hand, they made their way towards her room placing themselves at the edge of bed, an uncomfortable silence between them.

"I can sleep downstairs if you want" Brittany said after what felt like hours.

"What? No! Brittany no, you don't have to" Santana said seeing Brittany pulling something from under her bed "I can go downstairs it's okay"

"Just that it is not" Brittany said teasingly, after pulling out a sleeping pad from her bed, and placing a pillow and throwing some blanket on top of it.

"What do you mean" Santana questioned eyebrows furrowed.

"What I mean Santana," Brittany begun "is that I know that you know that you are afraid of being alone in the dark"

"What?!" Santana felt insulted "what kind of blasphemy against me is that" she said standing from the bed placing her arms over her chest.

"It's okay" Brittany chuckled a little "I have this sleeping pad, you can sleep here and I'll go downstairs so-"

"Brittany" Santana said menacingly "who. Told you. That"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to-" but Brittany didn't had the chance to finish.

"Mercedes Jones is oh so dead" Santana said taking her phone from her pocket only to be stopped by a hand.

The Latina could feel the electricity her hand gave her. It felt so good.

"Hey Santana" Brittany said smiling at Santana and making her take a seat with her on her bed "it's cool I'm not telling anyone" she assured her.

Santana didn't reply. She did trust her.

They stayed silent staring at each other's eyes, and then Santana turned her head but didn't say anything.

So they stayed like that, the uncomfortable silence making its way towards they.

"I can- uhm- lend you some clothes if you want" Brittany said breaking the ice again.  
She stood up, not waiting for Santana's reply and started searching for some pajamas on her closet.

She took her favorite duck one piece pajama and threw to Santana her baggy shorts and some white top.

Santana thanked Brittany and started undressing herself, staying only on her panties and bra.  
When Santana was about to put on the shorts she saw a stunned Brittany standing there with a blush on her cheeks, that Santana could see for the nightlight the window gave, her mouth a little open and with her eyes full of lust. She saw how Brittany licked her lips and then bit it, feeling wetness pool between her legs, making her put the shorts a little faster and turning around so she was giving her back to Brittany.

Santana was so red she could pass like Elmo from Sesame Street.

When both were ready, they placed themselves on the edge of the bed again. In silence.  
Santana was about to be the icebreaker this time, and ask about the weather but Brittany beat her. (Luckily)

"Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure"

"Could you please text Sam? Here take my phone"

Santana took the phone a little hesitantly but turned it on.

"Okay what you wanna text him" Santana said ready to type.

"Just tell him that I'm very sorry for what happened and that I hope he arrived safe and that I love him" Brittany said lowering her voice at the end.

The last part Santana could almost not made but thanks for her ultrasonic super hearing (she doesn't have those) she did.

And so she typed _trouty I'm sorry for what happened hope you safe love you_.

She was about to erase the last part but decided against it. It was what Brittany had told her to text him after all.

And she could feel. The hate. Or was it something more? She hated Brittany. For making her feel all this, all this... Feelings. She hated her.

"Are you and guppy- Sam, I mean Sam, are you and him really just friends?" Santana asked turning the phone off and placing it on the table next to the bed.

Yeah she hated her. But she really wanted to know. Brittany made her feel so many things, Santana was feeling overwhelmed. And scared. Scared that Brittany could feel something for that guppy face.

Brittany turned her head around just to see a vulnerable Santana and that view made her heart beat with love. She was so used to see the latina so fierce and strong that seeing her like that, so small and unsure made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Santana was not afraid of opening herself to her. And that made Brittany happy. She knew Santana was not the kind of people that went yelling their hearts out. Santana was scared of what the other people could think and Brittany was happy that Santana felt comfortable and safe enough to open herself to her. So she answered.

"No Santana" Brittany said leaning a little so that her faces were inches apart "I have feelings for someone else"

"But are you sure because-"

"I have" Brittany started placing her hand on Santana's face to have her attention "feelings for someone else"

"who" Santana voice was so little.

"That you cannot know" Brittany said mocking Santana giving her a kiss on her nose and retreating herself.

Santana could not form a word. That until she saw Brittany, one pillow and a blanket in hand, opening the room's door.

"Britt" Santana said unaware from the nickname she had used "you don't have to sleep on the couch really"

"Well then," Brittany said, smiling a little and making her way towards the sleeping pad, settling herself under de covers and lifting the blanket up for Santana to enter "lay down here with me"

"I don't think-"

"Come hereeee" Brittany whined making Santana find her weakness.

Santana tried not to show it tho, so she did the best scowl she could do, placing her arms over her chest, making her way towards the sleeping pad, laying besides Brittany, giving her her back.

She felt how Brittany accommodated the covers over her and then she placed her hand on top of Santana's bare belly as she tried to pull her impossibly closer. Santana felt like chocking. But then Brittany started brushing her thumb gently over her stomach and she felt how Brittany snuggled her nose on her hair taking a big inhale making Santana's whole body relax, and she pressed herself into Brittany, feeling her tiredness taking control over her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany was really worried. She was tired too. She was sleepy. And was bored (because duh it was Monday). But she was really worried. About the whole Sam thing. After all, they did not talk about what happened on Friday. The last thing she had heard from him was a text saying "don't worry girl things like that happen love you more"

"SAM!" Brittany called spotting him in the hallways and making a run trying to catch him.

He turned around and gave her a big goofy smile.

Things were like this for him: he was really confused. He thought he liked Brittany (because duh she would be like the perfect girlfriend - his parents were the ones that said so) but after the kiss they shared he wasn't so sure anymore (and it wasn't because of the puke). Yes Brittany was beautiful, sexy, cute, and really funny she would be perfect for him (for anyone) that's why he thought he liked her (because anyone who didn't like her was just blind) but seriously, while kissing her Sam felt bad. Dirty. Like kissing a sister. And that was just ew. He did love her tho. But it was more like a bro love. And he felt really bad for the things that happened that Friday, and was sure that most of the things that he did were alcohol's fault. And because he hasn't gotten laid. In loooong time.

"Sam" she said catching her breath. She put on her most believable apologetically look (because remembering the whole puke thing put a smile on her face) "hey I am really sorry for what-"

"No no hey look Britt I am the one who is sorry" Sam said placing both hands on her shoulders

"I shouldn't have done that, I mean the kiss, without talking with you first, and shouldn't have done that, I mean the whole dancing thing, knowing you weren't sober" he rambled looking down "so pretty pleeease forgive me" he said giving her a pleading look.

"Kay" Brittany sight.

"Cool then?"

"Yep"

"Sweet" He said.

And then they stood there awkwardly, one of them fidgeting with his foot while the other was finding the ceiling rather interesting. But then Brittany felt being pulled towards him and realized he was trying to hug her. She hugged him back and rubbed his hair a little. He chuckled and said

"Ok things shouldn't get awkward between us" he said releasing her "we are still BFF"s right?" He asked with an adorable look on his face and looking so unsure Brittany's heart ache a little.

"Sam obviously" she said taking his hand "You are like my brother"

"Okay cool because I don't know what I'd do with this" Sam said taking out from his pocket a candy bracelet that had BFF printed on it.

"Omg Sam! That's really cute" Brittany beamed "and cheesy" she added.

"What no Britt this got no cheese in it it's all candy I swear I know how it makes you fart, the cheese, not the candy" Sam said placing the bracelet on Brittany's wrist an then giving Brittany his, so she could put it on him.

"Now I have something to tell ya" she continued with a big smile on her face chewing one of the candies.

"Shoot"

"Remember that girl from our dance class when we were like 11 or something? I-"

But then she felt something cold burning her eyes. It was so fast she had her mouth wide open and her eyes closed so more of the freezing thing sliding down her forehead wouldn't enter.

"Welcome to the glee club"

"Thought we wouldn't find out you join gay club Sam?"

"I knew those lips were that big so you could suck other things too"

Sam shoved the bigger man against the lockers and tried to punch him, but one of the others took him by his arm before he could, and managed to throw him to the floor.

"Now that I am back from juvie things are gonna change around here"

* * *

Remembering what had happened the Friday night (or Saturday morning) made Santana smile. And it was really rare. (Santana smiling).  
She was recalling everything that happened the morning after the party.

 _Santana was the first one waking up. She had a headache, but nothing a painkiller and some water couldn't heal. When she started siting up she felt a tug on her body, and realized that she was not alone._

 _Brittany was hugging her so close to her Santana couldn't even breathe. She had her hand pressed in Santana stomach and was trying to hold her even closer than she already was, and when Santana pay attention to her face she realized Brittany was having a nightmare because of the scrunched face and the pouting she was doing. Santana could not resist, so she leaned and placed a little peck on it, trying not to think about what it meant, then she placed a kiss on Brittany's forehead, easing her frown, and finally she kissed her on the nose, making Brittany smile in her sleep. Santana smiled with pure tenderness at this, oblivious to two glazed green eyes that were staring at here with pure curiosity._

Santana made a scowl. She was not supposed to feel like this! She was not supposed to have feelings! _But what am I actually feeling? Would it be hate anymore?_ It didn't felt like it. _What is this feeling for god's sake?!_

She was so troubled with her internal questioning that she almost didn't notice the commotion in the hallway. Almost. Because of her ultrasonic powerful ear (whatever) she could hear one familiar voice. Fucking Puckerman.

So she turned and started walking towards them, a little hasty, catching a glimpse of a short blonde hair head over the crowd that were obstructing her sight. She guessed it was Sam's. She could not see very well so she started pushing everyone ahead until she saw Sam being pushed by Azimio and Dave against the lockers and how Puck started taking steps towards him. It was like a day to day thing for her to see how Puck shoved people against lockers or how he and his jocks friends locked losers on portable toilets or how he slushied almost everyone in the school but the difference was that it didn't made her feel good like it made her feel before.

Taking a few more steps ahead she saw her. Brittany. And realized that she had her face blue just like Sam's. And she could see how scared Brittany was. She was trembling for the cold, Santana hoped, with her eyes all glassy like if she was about to cry and with her hands going up and down her arms, probably trying to warm up. Santana couldn't stand the frightened look the blonde had so she made her way towards Puck and pushed him before he could do something to Sam. Just that she didn't had time to think what she was going to say to him, so she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Why didn't you call me!" Santana yelled pushing him again to get his attention.

"Whoa slow down-" Puck said a little shocked and giving her all his focus.

"Oh no Puckerman this is it I am so done with your bullshit"

"Hey what's with you, definitely not the welcome I was expecting" Puck said grabbing her arm stopping her pushing.

Santana whimpered a little even tho the grip Puck was giving her wasn't strong at all. And well maybe she was overreacting a lot with the faces she was making (she was sure they seemed like if she was in a lot of pain) but when she felt Brittany hugging her from behind she thought that exaggerating maybe wasn't so bad. She was a dramatic ball of surprises after all.

Brittany saw how Puck grabbed a little harsh Santana's wrist, and seeing the Latina's face she was sure he was hurting her. So she hugged Santana from behind separating her from Puck.

And in that moment something clicked on Santana's mind.

The feeling? Yeah maybe it was not hate. Because why on earth did she tried to protect Brittany? She knew well she and Sam were on glee. The slushies were something they had coming. And she was supposed to be the one who slushied them happily. But she couldn't. At least not to Brittany. Fuck trouty lips. And maybe the _thing_ she was feeling was something else? Maybe she liked Brittany? As a friend? More? And on that moment Santana panicked. She tensed under Brittany's grip. Something that was relaxing at some point now was suffocating her. She felt like choking. Would it be the reason why she felt all flustered and shit when Brittany talked to her and how happy she felt when Brittany called her pretty or how hot she felt when Brittany touched her. It could not be. So Santana panicked, thinking that everyone could hear her thoughts. That everyone could feel she was different. She didn't want to be the next being slushied.

"What are you even doing?!" Santana hissed at Brittany pushing her so she could release her. "Get off me loser!"

And Brittany felt like crying but it was not for the slushies or the way the jocks were laughing at her.

Just in clue Mr. Shue entered between them catching Sanatan and Puckerman while Azimio and Dave ran away.

Puck in a fast move put the slushie cup in Santana's hand. _If I go down she goes down with me I can't go to juvie again._

"Guys what's happening here?" Mr. Shue said looking between the four while the students cleared the halls. "To my office. Now"

* * *

"That is bullshit I am not joining your stupid club!" Puck whined.

"Yeah don't count with me _señor_ Shuester"

"Noah, Santana," he said looking between the two with a pointed look "I know if you do something bad you are back to juvie, what you did was not good at all" he said looking towards Puck "And you, Santana," he said looking to Santana "I think that seeing as you were the one throwing those slushies you are not all in the clear right?"

 _Fucking great._ She thought. It was the last time she was willing to help someone other than herself. _Fuck it._

"I DIDNT DO SHIT!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT KIND OF VOCABULARY SANTANA"

"Fine whatever" Santana said rolling her eyes crossing her arms over her chest and sinking in the chair "I tripped okay? I was having a refreshing drink when I accidentally tripped, those losers were there and… well you saw them looking like the Smurfs so you know the rest of the story"

"Look" Mr. Shue sighed rubbing his temple "I don't want to send both of you to the principal-"

"No! You can't do that! I will not return to the juvie Mr. Shue I just can't!"

"Why! Though you said you ruled that fucking place!"

"I was lying okay? I was fucking scared!"

"I don't know if it's all that whining but I am totally not turn on by you right now!"

"You should be a little more like Quinn and actually worry for my wellbeing Satan"

"Well you should be with her instead then, Puckerman"

"I guess I should"

"Have fun with Mrs. Prude then" Santana said narrowing her eyes" and when she doesn't open her legs for you then don't come for me to take care of your little friend!"

"Guys!" Mr. Shue said scandalized "enough!"

* * *

 **What do you think so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

After the little chat Santana and Puck had on Shuester's office they parted ways somewhat angrily at themselves. Santana was furious at Puck for gotten her into all that problem and Puck was just a little hurt of what the girl had said. He knew his feelings towards Santana weren't the strongest but he had learnt to love his girl. And she wanted Santana to feel it. Even tho he knew they were better in separate ways. Puck wanted to talk to her and knowing how stubborn Santana was it was better if he made the first move.

So he got into his motorbike and made his way toward Santana's. Once there, he climbed the tree next to the Latina's window (just like he was used to for their sexapades) and noticed it covered by the curtain. Not thinking much of it he opened it. He made a little jump and entered Santana's room making the darker girl (that was only in her panties) jump of surprise.

"You fucker what is wrong with you!" Santana snapped, wide eyed trying to cover herself with her hands unsuccessfully.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Puck replied winking at her.

"Puck why are you here?" Santana said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just wanted to talk Santana"

"If I would've know you were coming over, I would've left" Santana said and made her way towards him, pushing him, trying to take him out of the window.

"Hey hey watch out babe I can fall!"

"Shhh! My mom and dad are downstairs and they will be very upset if they find her little girl in panties with a boy that has a squirrel in his head"

"Hey! Leave Tom out of this"

"Ugh Puck get the fuck out" Santana said pushing him one more time.

"Fuck Santana I swear I am going to fall!" He almost yelled, with a leg out of the window.

"Fine by me. Just try not to bleed too much, they would make me clean all that mess"

"Ok I didn't want to use force but whatever" Puck said carrying Santana from her legs making her yelp and then dropping her in her bed. Santana cracked a smile but then he trapped her putting his body on top of her.

"Look Santana I really need you to hear me out. Okay?" Puck said looking serious "It's about us, our relationship- "

"Shut up"

"Okay look, I know we're not that fully in love and romanticism is something that we just don't do-"

"Shut up"

"And maybe is your fault or maybe is my fault but-"

"PUCK SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Santana yelled cutting Pucks ramble "I just want things like they were before okay?" She said looking at him with pleading eyes.

Puck sighed. "Do you really think is a good idea-"

"Please Puck" Santana pleaded.

She knew she was feeling something she was not supposed to feel. She was feeling something for that blue eyed girl. She knew those feelings going on were something really strong and she was afraid that maybe everyone would find out about her attraction. She felt that thing in her chest again, she felt so bad she just wanted to kiss Brittany. She liked her fuck! She liked her! She had a big gay crush on her and only thinking about it gave her the creeps. Was she a lesbian? Maybe bi? She liked Puck right? _At some point I think I did._ And what about all those things that happened to the homos? All that bullying? Like for example that gay guy, Kurt. He was bullied every single day. And everyone knew that he had been harassed too. She didn't want something like that happening to her. But mostly, she didn't want something like that happening to the blonde. She made a promise to herself. She was going to protect that girl at all cost no matter what. She knew that Brittany was a flirt (blondie knew how to make Santana all flustered and aroused) so being around her would be a little hard but she craved her attention. She had to apologize first for freaking out in the hallway. And then they could be friends again. Yes that would be good. But she needed Puck. She knew Puckasaurus could give her protection at school. And she liked him. A little at least. He was her friend. Kinda. And she needed a distraction. She could be head over heels for Brittany for inside but would date and be in love with Puck for outside. She was afraid Brittany would find out. About her crush on her. She didn't want to freak her out. Maybe Brittany would think she was a weirdo. She could be grossed out. So yeah she needed Puck. For reasons.

"Please Puck" Santana repeated

"Okay" Puck said giving her a kiss in her forehead with a tender smile, if his girl needed him then he would be there for her.

* * *

"Could you please forgive me?"

"Sorry, I am truly sorry"

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened to me"

Santana was standing in front of her mirror in her room. She had both hands shaking and sweating. It was the first time she was going to apologize to someone and meant it. She had never done it before so she was practicing what she was going to say to Brittany at school. She knew she had fucked up the day before.

"Okay you can do it just don't be weird about it" Santana said to her reflection.

* * *

Santana was walking down the hallway making her way towards her locker after the Cheerios practice when she felt someone catching up with her. She could tell who was just by the smell.

"I hate everyone"

"Except me"

"Especially you"

"Oh common Santana" Puck said knocking his shoulder against hers.

"It's your fault that I have to be in that gay club now"

"Well, we are all in this together" Puck singsong "We should make Quinn join too, I mean Mercedes is already there. The whole gang should be togetha"

"What?! Puck are you even taking this seriously?!" Santana said, anger taking the best of her "this is no joke to me! I can't be in that loser club!"

"But Santana you love singing" Puck replied.

Well he was right on that. She did love singing. He was one of the fewest people who had heard her sing. Just Quinn Puck and Mercedes were the ones hearing her and that was because of their monthly karaoke night. (She loved those ones)  
Just when she was about to respond, some short girl made her way towards her, placing herself in front of the latina, keeping her in place.

"Hello Santana as you should know me my name is Rachel Berry, the vocal lead of the New Directions, and I am aware that you and Noah, if I am correct, and I know I am, are going to 'bless us' with your presence in the choir room this Thursday at 5pm before classes for-"

"OMG BERRY PLEASE JUST STOP TALKING"

"Oh god I think I'm high or something my head is spinning"

"Before being abruptly and unnecessary rude interrupted" Rachel said making Santana scowl at her "I was about to say that you have to prepare a song that you will be performing this Thursday after classes, at 5-"

"O clock, yes we know toucan" Santana snapped, making Puck chuckle "now go back to the zoo you've escaped because I'm sure they are looking for their main attraction"

Rachel huffed and turned around, leaving the two friends cracking on laugh.

* * *

"Why do you always wear black?"

"If someone dies"

"That's like... Really creepy Tina" Brittany said making Tina shrug her shoulders.

They were walking on the hallways and were about to enter their first period class when Brittany felt someone tugging on her Cheerios shirt.

When she turned around she saw a caramel skinned girl, little shorted than her, with blushed cheeks and an apologetic face. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She didn't know what to say to Santana. She had already seen her in Cheerios practice that morning but had her mind occupied in all the flips she was doing in the air. She could think clearly now though. The girl she had a crush on made her feel like shit and because of that she had a therapy session with Lord Tubbington the day before, something she hadn't had done in years. He recommended to avoid her but Brittany just couldn't.

Santana had her heart in her throat. She felt all her body pounding with her heart. She was so afraid Brittany wouldn't want to talk to her. She couldn't take her rejection. She never wanted to make her feel bad again. She had to apologize.

Seeing that Brittany wasn't going to talk she grabbed her hand and started making her way towards an empty classroom. Once there they heard the bell. It was the beginning of their first class. She pressed her math books against her chest a little harder. _Fuck how do I talk?_

"I don't know why you dragged me here" Brittany broke the ice, making Santana relax a little "but I don't think Mr. Shue is going to be happy about me skipping his class Santana"

" _Omg said something you stupid"_ Santana thought _"open you fucking mouth it's an order"_

" _Oh"_ Santana said.

They stood there awkwardly.

Brittany furrowed her brows. _What is she doing? Is she playing with me again?_

But then Santana's phone rang. She saw how the brunette struggled a little taking her phone out of her pocket. She noticed that the brunette was really nervous and was about to say something when the latina dropped her phone at her feet. Sighing, Brittany bent down and grabbed it, accidentally reading the lock screen. One missed call from Puck.

She felt her head boiling from jealousy. Puck. The boy Santana was screaming at the day before. She had heard they were dating and she thought that he would be the perfect man, but instead he was a fucking boy with a Mohawk. Well, she could totally rock a Mohawk too, if that was what Santana wanted.

Shaking her head she gave the phone back to her owner.

"thanks" Brittany thought she heard.

Santana was panicking. _How many time has passed? Omg! This is so uncomfortable I think I am having a panic attack omgomgomg_ She felt like if years had passed. She took a big breath and was about to start rambling but Brittany opened her mouth first.

"So... Puck is your boyfriend" Brittany kind of stated, moving her foot looking uncomfortable, with blushed cheeks.

"Yeah I have a boyfriend" Santana replied, but after seeing Brittany's pout and how her face fall she added quickly "oh wait no no that's a fridge I have a fridge" she quickly corrected herself in a breath.

Brittany let a small smile break her pout, relieving her frown, causing Santana to smile. If she could make this girl smile like that with simple things then she would do it. Fuck Puck. She was gonna say or do anything to make blondie happy. And that reminded her of something. _Right! The apology!_

"Brittany" Santana breathed blushing hard ' _dios esto es mas dificil de lo que pense'_ "I just wanted to say" she continued, looking at her shoes "I am sorry"

Brittany was shocked. She saw how nervous and flustered Santana was in front of her and she just wanted to hug her and make all the uncomfortable tension go away. So she did it. Because duh. She was Brittany.

She took a step forward grabbing the latina from her Cheerios jacket and pulled her for a hug.

Santana wasn't expecting that. Maybe being yelled at or even a slap, yeah, but not... That. She felt Brittany's hands in her back and blushed even more but managed to put her hands on Brittany's neck while tiptoeing. She got lost in her perfume. It was intoxicating. She felt how Brittany melted in her embrace and blushed even more. But it was because how aroused she was. She could not believe that that innocent touch could turn her on. She felt embarrassed. So she pulled back a little, still in Brittany's embrace. She looked at the blonde who had glassy eyes and before she could filter her thoughts she started talking.

"I wanted to apologize Brittany, for how I reacted yesterday. I just- I realized a lot of things at that exact moment and freaked out a little bit" Santana paused, catching her breath "I exploded and I shouldn't have and I am really really sorry I just really want to be friends with you because well I think you are cool and funny and cute and stuff" she felt like all her blood was on her face "and please just stop me before I embarrass myself any further"

"Oh no please continue, I am enjoying this" Brittany said smirking a little.

Santana playfully slapped Brittany's arm making her laugh a little. Then she couldn't stand the penetrating stare the blonde was giving her so she hurried her head under Brittany's chin, rubbing her neck a little with her mouth, making Brittany bite her lips.

"It's okay Santana" Brittany spoke quietly "just don't do it again okay? I felt really really bad"

At that Santana retracted her head and placed both hands on Brittany's cheeks.

"I am sorry I'll try to never make you feel like that again" the brunette said, with all seriousness in her face.

Brittany chuckled a little and rolled her eyes at herself. _How cute could this woman be?_

"What? What you laughing at?" Santana said furrowing her brows and dropping her hands to her sides a little offended.

Brittany seeing that put a tender smile and placed her hands on Santana's cheeks.

"You are just too cute for your own good" Brittany said getting closer to Santana.

"What?" Santana said feigning annoyance her lips turning up into a smile "shut up I am pure evil"

"Oh yeah?" Brittany said getting closer than before to the Latina.

Santana felt her cheeks reddening again, her knees trembling. She saw how Brittany started leaning. _Omg is she going to kiss me? Does she likes me like the way I like her? Am I supposed to lean back? What if I am misreading things?_ But before Santana could react the bell rang again making both girls jump a little.

Brittany gave her a devilish grin, which had Santana all flustered, and then she leaned kissing the latinas cheek.

 _Duh you stupid obviously she was going to kiss your cheek. Idiot._ Santana reprimanded herself.

"See you around Santana" Brittany said. She waved a little leaving an empty classroom and a lonely Santana by herself.

* * *

In lunch she took a seat in the glee table between Tina and Sam. All the ones from glee club where there (Tina, Sam, Kurt, Artie, and, surprisingly, Mike, a boy that Sam had recruited) and somehow she felt at ease with them. She was about to have a bite from her burger when she saw Rachel dragging Finn, approaching the table. She was about to stand up (because no one could stand the berry) but she felt two hands on her shoulders making her sit down again.

"Where do you think you are taking your cute little withe ass Pierce?" Mercedes questioned her with a playful smile.

Brittany turned her head towards Mercedes and smiled back.

She saw however, how her brown eyes where glued to Sam's green ones, who was grinning at her like a puppy in love. She could totally smell relationship there.

Just when she was about to reply, Rachel arrived to the table making everyone roll their eyes.

"Hello my fellow glee clubbers" Rachel started her speech "I was informed not too long ago by Mr. Shuester about our newest addition and could not be any happier!" She said with a big smile on her face "everyone knows Finn Hudson" she continued (Finn just waved his hand awkwardly) (making Brittany wave back) "the quarterback from our football team" the petite said making Brittany shot a glance to Sam _(wait, what?)_ "Well, for unknown reasons, that neither Finn nor Mr. Shuester wanted to tell me-"

"Because is none of your business" Brittany heard the boy in the wheelchair mumble, making her giggle

"- he is going to be our new member of this incredible and amazing group, so please let's make him fell welcomed." Rachel finally finished.

"Can I go now?" Finn asked making Rachel put a face and maybe Brittany would be a little more entrained with that if it hadn't been for the girl who had entered the cafeteria.

"You have to perform something" Brittany heard Rachel said, never taking her eyes away from Santana seeing her with Quinn, who was staring at Finn with a questioning look "all the new ones perform something, for example, Brittany and Sam auditioned with the song 'panda' from desiigner, and even though it was kind of perturbing, we have a rejection policy in which no one gets rejected"

Yeah Brittany remembered that. It was really funny she even dressed in a panda costume while Sam got dressed like from the ghetto with bling-bling and everything. She sang the chorus and Sam was the one rapping while she bragged her kickass moves.

"Okay" Brittany heard Finn sight just when Santana catch her staring.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


End file.
